elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
84 hours missing
84 hours missing is the seventh episode of the second season of Elite, and the fifteenth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Lu uncovers a secret while helping Cayetana with her fundraiser party. Omar worries about Samuel's fate. Ander's behavior confuses Guzmán. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Cayetana asks Lu for help with a charity event since she doesn't have many contacts in Madrid. Lu gladly accepts because she loves planning events. The event is supposed to be a small dinner with a few rich parents from the town as donors. The event becomes huge because Lu has so many contacts. They have to upgrade the event venue and everything to accommodate all of the attendees. Cayetana rushes to Polo because their "plan" got out of hand. The event was supposed to be a smaller dinner of donors that would think they were giving money to the charity, but really it was to give money to Cayetana to get her life in order after her mom was fired from all of her cleaning jobs. Polo tells Cayetana to just go with it, as the event gets bigger. Guzmán tells Lu his parents don't know about their break up and he asks her to cover for him. She agrees as long as he shows up as her date, which he agrees to. Lu wants to surprise Cayetana by bringing her mom to the event, so she convinces an admin person at the school to give her Cayetana's mom's number. She calls but no one picks up. Guzmán and Nadia discuss their relationship and they have sex in the locker room at school. Valerio sees them and video tapes it so he can send it to Lu to prove to her that Guzmán has moved on, implying that she should move on with him. The "charity" event is a wild success- a ton of parents attend and they raise a lot of money (albeit not for charity, but secretly for Cayetana). During the event, Lu receives a phone call from a number she doesn't recognize. The woman says she is a cleaner and asks if this is why Lu called. Lu realizes it's Cayetana's mother and she gets furious because she has been tricked. Carla tells Lu not to make a scene and to address it tomorrow. Lu agrees in the moment. Later on, everyone asks Lu to make a speech. During the speech, she tells everyone what Cayetana did and who she really is. She also tells everyone she and Guzmán are broken up, that he cheated on her with Nadia, and that Carla is fucking Samuel. She rushes off, upset, and goes home to get into bed with Valerio. Cayetana is devastated and mortified and runs off. Lu uploads the video of Guzman and Nadia having sex to get revenge. She tells Nadia what she did and tells her that she posted it to the internet while Ander is approached by Guzmán directly and asked if Polo killed Marina. Unable to tell him the truth, he grits his teeth and tells him Polo didn’t do it, staring him right in the eye and lying. The episode ends with, Samuel rides home on his bike while being chased by a car in hot pursuit. Cast Main *Itzan Escamilla as Samuel *Miguel Bernardeau as Guzmán *Álvaro Rico as Polo *Arón Piper as Ander *Mina El Hammani as Nadia *Ester Expósito as Carla *Omar Ayuso as Omar *Jorge López as Valerio *Claudia Salas as Rebeca *Georgina Amorós as Cayetana *Danna Paola as Lu Recurring *Ainhoa Santamaría as Inspectora *Elisabet Gelabert as Azucena *Rubén Martínez as Teo *Abdelatif Hwidar as Yusef *Marta Aledo as Victoria *Eva Llorach as Sandra *Irene Arcos as Pilar *Rocío Muñoz-Cobo as Laura *Ramón Esquinas as Ventura Nunier *Lola Marceli as Beatriz *Yaiza Guimaré as Begoña Minor *Didier Otaola as Pub Chief *Coke Rodríguez as Marcos *Pepe Lorente as Police Inpector Assistant *Saturnino García as Cayetana's Grandpa *Jhonathan Redón as Goon 1 *Augustín Martín as Goon 2 *Gloria García Barquero as School Receptionist *Ana Ruano as Rooftop Guest 2 *Jacinto Angosto️️ as Bouncer *Alejandro Licera as Rooftop Waiter Quotes Trivia Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes